


Peggy Carter Whump

by RubyMarina2003



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMarina2003/pseuds/RubyMarina2003
Summary: A series of Peggy Whump fics.Not as bad as it sounds. (Promise)





	Peggy Carter Whump

They were running, that's all they knew at the time. The mission had failed and the Howling Commandos were miles ahead of them back at base. Steve was desperately trying to keep an eye on Peggy Carter and the bullets whizzing passed them as they ran when he heard Peggy stumble onto the forest ground. "Agent Carter!" He called. "I'm fine." Came the muffled reply. Brought back to the present by a bullet just missing her head, she got up and ran as fast as she could. She noticed that Steve was slowing down to keep up with her decreasing speed.

"What are you doing?! Go!" She was screaming as she ran trying to get him out of harms way. "Never." He was smiling now as he pulled up beside her. Peggy stopped shocked at her lack of ability to tear her eyes away from his blushing cheeks. They were amazed by each others faces when Peggy suddenly stumbled forward clutching her shoulder in obvious pain. Steve caught her just as she hit the floor. 

"Peggy!" He was screaming her name but he knew they had to get out so he lifted her into his arms and ran, ran faster than he ever had.  
When he could no longer see or hear HYDRA or the NAZIs he looked down at Peggys face to see her eyes open but filled with pain, they began to flutter closed. "No. No, no. Peggy! Keep your eyes open." He tapped her face praying she would become conscious again. "Peggy, please. Ya don't wanna have to face Philips when we get back to base and tell him you gave up do you?" At that moment she opened her eyes and clutched his hand for dear life.

They were no longer in enemy territory and only a mile away from base so he radioed the Commandos for help and they were more than willing to help. He turned to Peggy, who was now trying to smile in reassurance at him. 

"The Howlers will be in in 5minutes, but in Dungan is driving it will be less than two." He smiled down at her.  
"Steve... It...It hurts. My shoulder hurts!" She was crying out in pain when a group of loud men came, they tensed until hearing Dugan.  
"Steve!" Bucky came rushing over with his med supplies. "Hi ma'am, how ya feeling?" He gave her the most flirtatious grin only to be given a death glare in return.

"Steve, keep putting pressure on it. Are the bullets out?" All the commandos were gathered round trying to help, but winced at the next words spoken.  
"I...I don't know." He muttered.  
"Yes. They bloody well are!" Peggy cried, shocking everyone there.  
Bucky began to cut around the shoulder to see the wound and pulled out tweezers.

"Steve hold her still, please." Bucky was scared Steve was going to kick his ass for that one but he had to get the bullets out. Luckily Steve done as he was told and was whispering multiple apologies to her, trying to keep him and her calm.   
"AAAHHHHH!" Peggy was screaming in uncontrolled pain and all Commandos had tears streaming down their faces in fear, Steve especially.  
The tweezers dug into her skin and she nearly passed out from pain. Steve was panicked but they loaded her into the tuck to get more substantial treatment. He never let go of her hand.

They all knew she would survive, but she caused the nurses and doctors hell for keeping he off duty. Even Philips had to lecture her but she calmed down after that, after all she was back in the field the next day.


End file.
